Love Songs (are for men)
by Cocoasuma
Summary: Oneshot Destiel AU Prompt Fill: Dean and Cas sing cheesy love songs together.


Love Songs are for Men

Dean Winchester was a man who liked to do manly things. He prided himself on his knowledge of classic cars, and especially his ability to fix them. He knew he way around guns, and worked out at least twice a week. He worked construction and would whistle at the pretty boys and girls during his lunch break. On his way home he would listen to bands like Metallica or Kansas. And when he got home, his lovely boyfriend, Castiel would be waiting for him with a kiss at the threshold. On Weekends or stressful days, they would usually go to the Roadhouse: A local bar where the waitresses were not only pretty, but they knew the couples order as soon as they walked in the door. One Triple Bacon Cheeseburger, a Veggie Burger, and two Michelob Ultras.

Yep, Dean was a man. Everyone knew it. Even when he came out as bisexual, few dared to question his butchness. The one's who did, met the reply: "Being open just means more sex if you think about it." Typical of a man to think with his penis instead of his head.

Castiel, however knew that underneath that sweaty, flannel, blue jean wearing skin, a true romantic lay inside. And that is why Castiel loves Dean Winchester.

It was a cold December night, not too long after the couple had just started dating, and Castiel was on his way to surprise Dean with a bottle of wine and some company. He had rushed all the way down Main St in a blizzard to get to Dean's. Running up the stairs to apartment 16, he pulled out the spare key that Dean had given him, and let himself into the apartment. What he found inside both shocked and delighted Castiel.

Mr Dean_ I'm a tough man_ Winchester was boxer clad, dancing around in his living room singing into the handle of a broom as Air Supply blasted out of his stereo.

_I can make all the stadiums rock_

_I can make tonight forever_

_Or I can make it disappear by the dawn_

_I can make you every promise that has ever been made_

_I can make all your demons be gone_

Dean's voice rose above the music and Castiel knew at that very moment, he would marry this man. Although he hoped Dean didn't quit his day job anytime soon, because that voice, while great for sex, was not made for music. Too rough, and off-key, but nonetheless Castiel found himself mesmerized.

_But I'm never gonna make it without you_

_Do you really want to see me crawl_

_And I'm never gonna make it like you do_

_Making love out of nothing at all_

And that's when Dean spun around, hands still clutching the broom in a rockstarish way, and froze at the sight of Castiel just past his threshold.

"God dammit Cas." A deep scarlet blush covered Dean's face as he dropped the broom and ran a hand over his face. It was so cute. Castiel couldn't hold in the laughter as the song continued in the background.

"No, no. Don't stop the show on my account."

"Shut up."

Castiel made his way deeper into the apartment setting the wine down on the breakfast bar and dropping his coat on a stool as he made his way to his pantsless boyfriend.

"You know you love me," Castiel cooed, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and leaning in for a few quick kisses. He could feel Dean's smile against the small kisses. It was nice.

Behind them, the song ended and the next one started. They both recognized it as soon as they heard the starting melody. Castiel's eyebrows perked up at the familiar song. Taking Dean's hand in his own and leaving the wine on the bar, he led him out to the makeshift dance floor framed by a couch some chairs and a tv. Dean let Castiel lead the way, wrapping his arms around his waist. Castiels snaked around his neck in return.

_How do I get through one night without you_

_If I had to live without you_

_What kind of life would that be_

_Oh I, I need you in my arms_

_Need you to hold_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul_

"If you ever leave, Baby you would take away everything good in my life. And tell me now" Castiel sang along with the lyrics as the couple danced slowly. His voice was much better than Dean's. Although he had grown up singing in a church choir so it's only natural. Dean's eyes were locked on Castiel's as the song and dance carried on.

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything_

_Need you with me_

_Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life_

_And tell me now_

Castiel's singing had been silenced by a flurry of kisses from Dean. Each one sweeter and softer than the last. It made Cas's heart melt at the feeling and touch. To be loved is a feeling that Castiel fell in love with from the first moment he felt the butterflies in his stomach -from the first time he saw Dean.


End file.
